Love and Seduce
by Stavri
Summary: Shizuma and Nagisa live now together in their appartement. Their peacefull live is going to get interrupted by the arrive of Nagisa's mother, Hanako. A woman of all things. Things will never be the same after that. ShizumaxNagisa ShizumaxHanako
1. Prologue

**Love and Seduce**

**Hi guys. I'm back with a new story. I promise i will make update soon on this one. Yea, yea, i know i'm not excuse for my late updates but lately i had a problem with my writing. So, until i find a solution just enjoy this one.**

**Now, drop your eyes on the summary. Leave me a review to know if you find it interesting or not.**

* * *

**Summary:**

The plot is taking place after Shizuma and Nagisa graduated from Miator. Now they live together in their own appartement. Their love is stronger than before and a bright future seems to wait for them.

All these things are going to change when Nagisa's mother, Hanako Aoi, decides to pay them a visit. A woman of all things.

Hanako Aoi is a single businesswoman but terribly attractive. An old version of Nagisa and a very seductive woman. Whatever she likes, she takes it, no matter what will cost her. And what she wants is...Shizuma. From the time she meets Shizuma, in her daughter's appartement, different emotions run inside her. What will she do about that? Well, of course make Shizuma hers.

How is Shizuma going to react when she discovers Hanako's feelings? And what will she do about that? Avoid it or accept it? Cause when Hanako use her dangerous charm and beauty on Shizuma, nothing will be the same anymore.

Will Shizuma keep her hands off her soon mother-in law and live her rest of her life with the girl she loves so much or will she let herself surrender to the passion and the desire that Hanako brings to her inside world?

So, what is the end going to be of this story? Happy or sad? Will we see Shizuma and Nagisa getting married or taking different paths?

* * *

**So, what you think? Interesting? No? Just leave me review to know.**

* * *

Omake: (when author has the time to talk with the sp cast crew)

**Author:** So, what you think about this one?

**Shizuma**: Tch, i can't believe it. You let so many people without updates and now this?

**Author**: I know. I feel shame about that. I promise i will do my best. I have this problem with writing.

**Shizuma:** You should find a solution and very soon, otherwise i'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you are going to need one month to sit on a chair.

**Author**: Ok. I said i promise. Now, tell me what you think of that.

**Shizuma**: Well, it's good. Nagisa and I, living in our own appartement and alone. Damm, is so cool. But i can't believe that you have done it again.

**Author:** Tell me what i have done, again.

**Shizuma:** You put me flirting with Nagisa's mother. Are you insane?

**Author:** Well, i wanted to put something abnormal, so i can make it interesting.

**Shizuma**: Yea, but still is FLIRTING with Nagisa's mother.

**Author:** That's not a big deal. Besides, you still love Nagisa.

**Shizuma:** That's not the point! Well, i love Nagisa but a flirting is still a flirting.

**Author**: Readers love such juicy things.

**Shizuma**: But cheating on my Nagisa. That's so...so unhuman.

**Author:** Aw, come on Shizuma. Don't start to cry.

(suddenly Nagisa appears from nowhere holding a gun. Author sweats.)

**Nagisa:** You!

**Author**: Who, me?

**Nagisa:** Yea. How could you do this to us? You were suppost to be **our** fangirl.

**Author**: I am. But i can't resist to juicy things. Like what i heard yesterday.

**Nagisa:** What did you hear?

**Author:** I can't say cause this a story, not a gossip show. But what i heard was incredible.

**Nagisa:** What did you hear?

**Author:** You don't want me to spill it. Trust me.

**Nagisa:** Try me.

**Author:** Shizuma, you are going to love it. Well, yesterday in your room, you and Miyuki, were in a very innappropriate situation. And i thought she hated you.

(Nagisa blushes like crazy)

**Shizuma:** You what?

**Nagisa**: It's not my fault. We were drunk.

**Author:** Yea, yea.

**Nagisa:** And how did you know?

**Author:** Tamao told me.

**Nagisa:** What?

**Author:** Yep. All details.

**Nagisa:** Oh, you.

(Nagisa runs after Author, who runs away like a scared chicken to save her life. In the meantime, Tamao appeares from the shadows)

**Tamao:** Don't tell me she believed that.

**Shizuma**: Yep.

**Tamao:** I feel sorry for Author. I hope Nagisa will not kill her.

**Shizuma:** Author is going to be ok. I wonder what will happen to us when Nagisa discovers the truth.

**Tamao:** She will kill both of us.

**Shizuma:** So, what shall we do?

**Tamao:** Leave right now.

**Shizuma:** I'm in.

( Tamao and Shizuma run together away to save their life. Nagisa still runs after the Author and the Author prays to gain a place in Heaven and not in Hell, if Nagisa kills her at the end.)


	2. A normal day and an unexpectable fight

**Love and Seduce**

**Hi guys. I'm baaaaaack. Here i present you my first chapter. Enjoy!!! Sorry for my late update. You can kill me if you want. I'm not excused. **

**So, like always, dropped your eyes on the story and leave a review before you press the 'Back' button.**

**zenshiki09**: sorry for upsetting you. i know you love to see shizuma and nagisa ending up together. but i can't say what the end is going to be. it's author's secret. you have to wait and see. as for my other stories, i will try my best.

**xobbyluffxo**: you are breaking my heart. i can't confess anything about the end. you have to wait and see.

**Raging Heart**: Thanks for your kind words. I will try my best to increase your interest.

**Thunder Djackel**: What is yuri lemon? Is it something like sex scene? If yes, i have already put one and i will continue of course. But if it means something else, then just give me an explanation and i will think about that.

**TsunadeXShizune**: Thanks for your kind words too.

**aohana21**: Yea, i agree. Shizuma was always a flirter but flirting with a woman older than her it's kinda strange. But things happen. Well, Nagisa's mother hasn't appeared yet and it's little early to answer that but i don't mind. Yes, Nagisa's mother is going to be a real hot woman. That's what i said before to my summary. And she is going to be very seductive. Little hot in here, isn't it? As for the end you have to wait and see. And you have asked me for another omake. Well, your wish became true. Enjoy.

**Ms-Emi-Uzumaki**: Thanks. Sure i will continue.

**Anonfag**: Long time no see my friend. Don't worry. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy it. I hope you will like it.

* * *

_A year later..._

A year had passed since Shizuma and Nagisa had graduated from Miator. Shizuma bought for both of them a very beautiful apartment, which was near the sea and only one mile away from the university. Everyone in their families learned about their relationship. Nagisa's relatives barely spoke with her ever since she moved in her own house. They couldn't stand that their precious niece and cousin was a lesbian and the worst of all? She chose to live with the woman she loved for the rest of her life than to stay with her mother and get married with a very rich man.

As for Shizuma's family, things were slightly different. Her father was very angry with her cause he had prepared an arrange marriage for her and now he had to cancel it cause of his daughter's decision. Shizuma's mother was another case. From the moment she learnt that her daughter had fall in love again and she was very happy, she wanted like crazy to meet that girl, who had stolen her daughter's heart. She didn't mind if her daughter was a lesbian. The only thing that was important for her was, seeing her daughter being with the person she loved most and enjoying her life.

Shizuma was glad that her mother was at her side but she was kinda upset that her father was against her. But, she didn't care. In a matter of time her father would change his mind because he loved a lot his daughter and he couldn't stand seeing her being away from him. That was one of his secret, weak spots.

Now back to the couple, Shizuma and Nagisa couldn't be happier than they already were. They had their own place, they lived together, they spent most of their time teasing and kissing each other and soon they would get married. Did they want more? Nah.

Both girls, even they left from their old school, they didn't stop keep in touch with their friends. When they had free time they would go out in a fancy restaurant or making parties at the beach, which was near their house.

Tamao slowly started to act like a normal girl of her age and became a very good friend with Shizuma. Her love for Nagisa disappeared and that place in her heart took a person she never thought would do. Minamoto Chikaru. The time Tamao spent away from Nagisa made her realise that it was useless staying in love with her best friend for long. Her own destiny was somewhere else. Besides, she didn't want to lose Nagisa cause of some stupid, young feelings. But, she never thought that her own trip to fall in love again, would end up on Chikaru. It was a big surprise for her when she discovered that she, Suzumi Tamao, was in love with the most beautiful and the cutest girl in the entire world. At first, she became panicked because she respected a lot Chikaru and she didn't find it right to look at her in that way. At the end, she had to accept her feelings because she couldn't live without the ex-Lullim president for a second. She had started to feel lonely without her presence at school. But then, it came as miracle to her when she discovered that the mysterious girl she loved so much could love her back. And she didn't make even a try for that. And you know what happened later. Confessions, kisses and blah, blah, blah. Nagisa, of course, was very happy about them when she heard it. She found it weird at first (Hey, I could be surprised too) but at the end she congratulated both her friends and wished them the best.

Amane and Hikari moved to their own house and soon got engaged. You know, they couldn't wait until they both finished school. They were deeply in love.

Yaya-chan moved to her own house and kept studying at Spica the same time. Her fights with Tsubomi-chan ended and those two came closer than before. Sometimes they would go out together, sometimes Yaya-chan would pay some visits at Tsubomi's house and sometimes Tsubomi would go to Yaya-chan's place too. They looked like a couple, although no one of the two confessed anything yet. It was a matter of time for them. Yaya-chan stopped seeing Hikari in the romantic way and a new friendship had built between them. Amane and Yaya-chan started to get in good terms and always joked with each other when they met (Wow, things changed huh?).

Miyuki cancelled her marriage and found her own place to live, since her parents kicked her out of their house and disowned her. She refused to get some economic help from Shizuma, cause she wanted to start from the begin depending on her own powers. Her fights with Shion ended before they both graduated and at the end of the year they became a couple. All thanks to Shizuma, of course.

Shizuma was the first one who discovered Miyuki's feelings towards Shion. Unfortunately, Miyuki was too shy to say anything to the person she loved most. So, Shizuma had to make the big step. She found a very good excuse and invited those two, alone, in her summer house. The rest was history. But, the good news in all this were, the fact that Shion could return those feelings that Miyuki had for her. So, things were not so difficult for them. After a long discussion, which lasted for an entire day, the two girls ended up laying on Shizuma's old bed hugging each other and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Sadly, the next day was little tough for both of them. Shizuma, who had gone to the house to see what had happened, found the two girls sleeping on her old bed and hugging each other. That didn't prevent her from teasing them. Miyuki, who was the first one who had opened her eyes, made a small fight with Shizuma, and Shion, who woke up few minutes later, sat there speechless and very embarrassed. She would never forget this day, in her entire life.

Well, that what was happening in their friends life and theirs in short words. Let's move to the story now.

* * *

The day was beautiful and very shinny. It was the begin of the summer. The weather was very hot and the sky was full with white clouds and it had that beautiful colour that was the same with the sea. Blue.

Monday. The begin of the week and the begin of daily's problems. I wonder if there is someone who likes Monday. I guess no one. Me neither. The streets were busy and the shops worked non-stop. People were coming and go like someone had burned their asses and I wish I had an ice-cream with strawberry flavour. –sighs-

A tall, silver hair beauty was walking quickly towards the parking-lot of the Takemura's University. She was sighing and frowning all the time. She put the key, she was holding, into her car's key hole and opened the door. She sat on the driver's seat and throwing her books on the seat next to her, she let another sigh escaping from her mouth.

''Damm, if that bastard force me to do one more essay for him, I'm going to kick him so hard in his 'John' that he will never have sex with any woman in this world. I mean, for God's sake, it's the fifth time I sat my ass on that chair and worked hard till the morning and he still refuse to recognise my abilities. I can't understand him. Why is he acting so sissy towards me? I'm a woman, you know. I'm not a jerk, neither an idiot. I'm the smartest in my classroom, I'm the strongest and what HE does? Sorry, Mrs Hanazono, but your grammar is still poor and needs more improving. You should study harder. Damm him. How much hard he want me to study? Thirty-six hours a day? I knew I shouldn't take English lessons this year. But, Nagisa was complaining all the time that if I want to be a successful woman I have to study hard, plus learning as many languages as I can. Oh man, is this a punishment for not going to Hawaii a year ago?'' said Shizuma.

She lied back to her seat and looked around.

''Man, I think I have to calm down. All this stress will drive me nuts if I keep thinking about it. Besides, Nagisa had right. If I don't study hard then I will be no one and I will make her very upset by just sitting there and crying about my life. Oh well, things can change. Thank God, I have her in my life, otherwise I wouldn't exist. Well, she helped me once to come back from the dead when I was a step before hell. And also, with her love she helped me move on from Kaori and fall in love again. I owe her a lot, don't I?'' said Shizuma.

She sighed again and turned on the engine. She turned the radio on too and drove away.

* * *

One hour later, Shizuma was standing in front of the building, which she had bought an apartment for her and her beloved Nagisa, a year ago. She walked inside and moved to the elevator. She pressed the first button and the elevator's door opened. She went inside and pressed the number 7. Her apartment was in the seventh floor. It was a very nice apartment. Shinny, warm and of course near the beach. Every now and then, she would go with her angel for swimming or just for a walk. And they would always end up lying on the sand and kissing, endlessly, each other. So sweet.

The elevator's door opened and Shizuma went out. She walked for a couple of minutes and then she stopped in front of a door. On the door, there was a number in gold colour. 701. That was her apartment. She put her house's hey to the key hole and opened the door. When she went inside, she threw the keys and her books on a small table, which was near her, and closed the door behind her.

''Honey, I'm home'' said Shizuma.

No reply came.

''Nagisa?'' said Shizuma again.

No reply came again.

''She must have not returned from the university yet. Oh well, I guess, this time, it's my turn to cook our lunch. Now, what is Nagisa's most favourite food?'' said Shizuma.

She thought for a while until an idea came to her mind.

''Curry and rice of course! How silly I can be some times'' said Shizuma shooking her head.

She went quickly, without having second thoughts, to the kitchen. She moved to the cabinet. She opened it and brought out two plates. She was about to take a huge bowl to cut the salad, when suddenly, her eye caught something. It was a piece of paper lying on the huge kitchen table. She moved to the table and took the note. Curiously, she read it.

_Dear Shizuma,_

_When you read this letter I will be in university. I apologise for not eating with you today because I have a lot of work to do. My teachers will kill me if I don't do what they want. And you know how responsible I can be in these things. Well, have a nice lunch and see ya in the afternoon._

_P.S. I have left some food in the fridge. I know you would come back very tired and hungry. Enjoy your meal and take some rest because you will need for tonight. You know what I mean._

_Much love,_

_Your girlfriend Nagisa :3_

Shizuma sighed. She was so tired but the fact that she was going to eat alone didn't make things better. Plus, she wanted to make a surprise to her lover but sadly she couldn't see her until the afternoon.

''One more time I will eat alone. I hope, this will not happen again from now on, otherwise I will go nuts and kill someone here'' said Shizuma frowning.

She let the paper on the table and moved to the fridge. She opened it and saw a huge plate with curry and rice laying there proud and very delicious. Oh God, I wish I had some. It's my favourite food. Shizuma took it our very careful and place it on the huge kitchen table. She took a plate and a spoon and sat on a chair. She put some curry and little rice in her plate and started eating.

When she finished her lunch she stood up and washed the dishes. Then, she returned back to the living room and took her books from the small table. She decided to sit on a couch and study than go to their room. Outside, everything was so beautiful and the view of the sea made her feel good. So, she sat on a couch and placed her books on her lap. She opened the first one she had in front of her and started reading.

* * *

The hours passed like eternity and the day soon became afternoon. Inside Shizuma's apartment everything was quiet. You could hear nothing, except the noise of the papers coming and go. Shizuma was still studying. She didn't stop even to do a brake. She wanted to finish as soon as she could, so she could spend the rest of the day with her Nagisa. Suddenly, Shizuma felt a pain in her head. She threw her books on the couch and lied back.

''Oh man, all this is killing me. I wonder how many hours I have been studying. Damm, I think my head is going to explode. I guess I have to let this for today. I'm almost at the end. It wouldn't mind if I continue tomorrow. That bastard wants the essay completed in two days. It can wait for a while'' said Shizuma.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax. The pain slowly left from her head.

''I think I have to rest more often if I want to stay alive'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma seemed to enjoy her time because she started to feel herself falling in deep sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, that moment didn't last for long cause a noise from keys trying to open the door made Shizuma opened her eyes and frowned. The door opened and a tall, red hair girl came inside.

''Honey, I'm home'' said Nagisa.

''At last you came'' said Shizuma standing up.

Nagisa bewildered and looked at Shizuma. She didn't expect Shizuma being awake and sitting in the living room, waiting for her.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''I was waiting for you all day'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen'' said Nagisa in a sad tone.

''Don't 'gomen' to me. I had a very difficult time with a fucking teacher scolding me cause he is never satisfied with my essays, I drove like crazy until here to see you again cause I missed you terribly, I wanted to make a surprised lunch for both of us, so we could eat together and you did what? Sorry baby, I will not eat with you today, cause I have work to do'' said Shizuma in a very serious tone.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa surprised.

''I'm sick of this Nagisa. It's the tenth time you are late for home and using the same excuse. I'm tired. I'm tired of your excuses, I'm tired of the university, I'm tired of my own life''

''But''

''Just leave me alone for once. I can't stand you and your responsibilities. You are recalling me Miyuki's old self. And I hate it. I didn't make Miyuki my girlfriend. I made you. And I expected from you to be yourself. Not an icy woman who cares only for her work and what the others will say'' interrupted Shizuma.

''Shizuma''

''The only thing I wanted Nagisa was to be always with you and spend every minute of my life with you. Not staying in a lonely apartment, eating alone and waiting for the worst to happen. I love you Nagisa. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to wake up one day and see my bed without your body lying on. Cause then I would die. I swear, I would die Nagisa'' said Shizuma in a sad tone.

Tears started to fall from Nagisa's eyes. She couldn't believe what she had done to the most precious person she had.

''Gomen Shizuma. I thought it wouldn't bother you. You were the first one who said you didn't mind, if I have to stay at university sometimes for how many hours and study cause of the huge amount of work I have to do'' said Nagisa.

''I said it but now it bothers me a lot. Once in a while, I can show patience and accept it but every day, I'm sorry but I can't'' said Shizuma.

''Gomen Shizuma. I didn't want to upset you. It's just, my teachers never stop shooting at me a lot of homework and you know that I have to do it. If I refuse, they will kick me out. And I don't want to lose the chance of graduating from this university with good grades.''

''But, you are going to lose ME. All this work and your abnormal behaviour at university, is going to separate us''

''What do you mean?''

''What I mean? You don't know? Well, let me tell you. When we at university you never hold my hand, you behave like we are relatives and not girlfriends, you never hug me at the break, you never greet me when we meet sometimes and I always spot you talking to some weird guys. Can you explain that?''

Nagisa blushed. That moment she felt more shame than she felt in her entire life.

''Shizuma...I...I...I can explain you'' said Nagisa.

''I'm all ears'' said Shizuma.

''It's not that I feel shame for us or anything. Some teachers of mine are not so open in these things and they don't like see me with you. Plus, they have warned me many times that if they spot me again talking or even holding hands with you, they will kick me out''

Shizuma sighed.

''And you decided to ignore me than to lose the chance to graduate from this university with good grades'' said Shizuma.

''Sort of'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

''And to think, that once I dropped the image I had in Miator and took the courage to confess my feelings for you in front of everyone. Even to the Sisters.''

''I'm sorry Shizuma''

''Then, tell me about the guys I have seen you speaking with''

''Those guys were some classmates and they wanted some help from me''

''But you were laughing all the time''

''They are funny. They never stop telling jokes even a second.''

''Why I have a feeling that you are lying to me?''

''What?'' said Nagisa surprised.

''I don't believe a word from what you said''

''But''

''Your game is over Nagisa. It's better to find someone else to laugh with. Me, I'm out of here''

Shizuma walked quickly towards their bedroom and closed the door behind her. Nagisa stayed there heart-broken and sad.

''But I would never do such a thing to you Shizuma. I love you. But you have right. I have ignored you for a long time now. Maybe it's time for me to pay for what I have done'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa dropped her own books on the couch and moved to the kitchen to eat something. The previous event affected her a lot emotionally but not physically. Her stomach was still complaining even she had hurt her love of her life.

* * *

When Nagisa finished her lunch, she stood up and washed the dishes. While she was washing the dishes, suddenly, she heard the bedroom's door opening slowly and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Nagisa smiled. That moment she had the best idea of making Shizuma coming back to her and of course forgive her. She returned back to what she was doing pretending that she didn't hear or see anything.

Shizuma came inside the kitchen walking quietly. She was still mad with Nagisa but she couldn't keep herself away from her lover, for long time. She was deeply in love with her. She looked at her lover and stopped. Nagisa was standing few meters away from her, having her back facing Shizuma. Shizuma looked at her girl, up and down. Nagisa was beautiful. Well, she always looked beautiful but that moment she was like an angel.

Nagisa continued avoiding Shizuma's presence and kept working. Shizuma thought it would be easy going unnoticed behind Nagisa and hugged her from behind but she didn't count what Nagisa had for her in store. She started walking again, when suddenly, Nagisa's voice stopped her on her tracks.

''Damm, I hate washing the dishes. Look what I have done now. I'm very wet. Wet like a cat. Damm, I have to get out of this shirt, otherwise I will get sick'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa let down the dishes she was holding and started unbuttoning her red shirt. Slowly and sensually. That move made Shizuma's eyes wided and her heart beating fast. When the last button was open, Nagisa threw the shirt on a chair. Now, Nagisa was standing there, showing her red bra she was wearing, in all his glory. Shizuma felt her through dry. She could see Nagisa's well-shaped back and her creamy exposed skin. She started to walk, one more time, towards Nagisa. Nagisa hearing Shizuma coming she put her hands slowly to her clip's bra. Shizuma stopped again. She slowly unclipped it and threw it away. Shizuma felt her cheeks blushing and her temperature increasing. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Nagisa turned around and looked at Shizuma. Shizuma bewildered. She had been caught. Nagisa put her hands on her own waist. She slowly put off her black mini skirt and threw it away too. She was now only in her red underwear. She started to walk towards Shizuma. Shizuma's mind started to shout at her to run away as fast as she could, but her body refused to do any move. Nagisa stopped in front of Shizuma. She took one of Shizuma's hands and placed it on her own cheek, the same time looking into Shizuma's eyes. Shizuma was speechless. Nagisa moved Shizuma's hand slowly down to her chest and then to her breasts. Nagisa could feel her heart beating like crazy. She moved Shizuma's hand lower to her stomach and then to her G-spot. She let the hand there, touching her. Shizuma felt something wet between her thighs. Nagisa made her feel really hot. She took the chance and started caressing Nagisa's G-spot. Nagisa was surprised at first but then she gave in. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy it.

''Sh...Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma came close to Nagisa and started kissing her neck. Nagisa felt her body trembling and her knees getting weak. She put her hands on Shizuma's shoulders and pushed her to come closer. Shizuma, with her free hand, she touched one of Nagisa's breasts and squeezed it lightly. Nagisa gasped. Shizuma smiled and kept doing her 'work'. Nagisa hold tightly from Shizuma's shoulders. She was afraid that she might fell from such weakness. Shizuma's lips moved from Nagisa's neck to her cheeks. Nagisa's parted her lips to take some breath. Then, Shizuma found the chance and covered those lips with her own. Nagisa was surprised at first but she slowly kissed her lover back. Shizuma's hands let Nagisa's G-spot and breasts and moved to her waist. She hugged Nagisa tightly and deepened the kiss. Nagisa hugged her back and let herself surrender to her love for Shizuma.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, Shizuma took Nagisa bridal style and walked towards their bedroom. Nagisa opened the door for her and they went together inside. The room was dark but very warm. Shizuma placed Nagisa carefully on their bed and lied on top of her. They looked at each other. No one of them said anything. Words were unnecessary that moment. Nagisa touch Shizuma's cheek and caressed it. Shizuma leaned closer to Nagisa. Their lips were inches apart. Nagisa hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and pushed her closer to her. Shizuma closed her eyes and kissed her passionately. Nagisa kissed her back in the same way. Both girls felt they would melt under that kiss

Shizuma's hands moved towards Nagisa's body and touched her everywhere. She wanted to explore every part of her. Nagisa let out a moan. Shizuma broke the kiss and started to unbutton her own black shirt. She took it off quickly and leaned in for another kiss. While Shizuma was kissing her, Nagisa put her hands on Shizuma's back and unclipped her lover's black bra. She threw it away and hugged her lover. Shizuma kneeled on the bed and started to unbutton her blue jeans. She took it off slowly and threw it away. She lied on top of her angel and continued kissing her. Nagisa felt she was going to melt for good. Shizuma let Nagisa's lips and moved towards her neck. At first she let small kisses on it and then she started licking it and sucking it. Nagisa closed her eyes. She wanted to feel every moment. Then, Shizuma moved to Nagisa's breasts. She took one nibble with her mouth and started nibbling it. She capped the other breast with one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. Nagisa felt her temperature increasing dangerously.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma moved the other nibble and did the same too. Nagisa started to moan again. Shizuma's lips moved to Nagisa's stomach. She started to kissing it and licking it sensually. Nagisa felt she was going to explode. Shizuma moved lower to the G-spot. Shizuma put her hands on Nagisa's underwear and slowly she took it off. She started to place light kisses on there. She could see that her lover was very wet. Nagisa needed her a lot. And so did Shizuma. And she would have her. She started licking her clit slowly and sensually. Nagisa opened her legs to give more access to her lover. Shizuma continued licking her until Nagisa couldn't take it.

''Shizuma...Shizuma...I want fast...Please baby....Please'' said Nagisa trying to control her breath.

Shizuma nodded and started licking her fast. Nagisa started to moan like crazy.

''Shizuma...Faster...Please...Faster'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma started licking her faster and the same time she capped Nagisa's breasts with both hands and squeezed them more than before.

''Shizuma....Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma tried hard to control herself. She had to concentrate on making love to Nagisa. But how she could concentrate, the moment Nagisa was calling her name in that way? It made her feel hot and the wetness between her thighs was increasing dangerously.

''Shizuma...I want more...Please...I want more baby'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma let one of Nagisa's breasts free and moved her free now hand towards Nagisa's G-spot. She caressed it for a while and then she put a finger inside Nagisa's vagina. Nagisa gasped at first but she slowly relaxed. Shizuma started to fuck her slowly and the same time she licked Nagisa's clit to give her more pleasure.

''Shizuma...Shizuma...Oh...Shizuma...Fuck me baby...Oh yea...Oh yea...Fuck me'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma continued make love to her angel without stopping for a second. Nagisa started sweating. Having Shizuma making love to her like that, it wasn't something that could let her stay calm for long. Shizuma was like a real fire in bed. And that idea made Nagisa feel hotter than before.

''Shizuma...Shizuma....Faster...I want faster...Please...Faster'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma nodded and she started fucking her faster and faster. Nagisa started to moan with no end.

''Shizuma...Shizuma...Oh yea...Fuck me baby...Oh yea...Oh yea...Shizuma...Oh yea...Oh yea'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma kept making love to her until Nagisa cum. Nagisa opened her eyes and took small breaths. The whole fact let her out of breath. Shizuma was really good in pleasuring her. It was one of her many abilities. And she would never get bored with this, even twenty or thirty years pass. Shizuma lied on top of her lover and looked at her.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa looked at her.

''Shizuma that was the best lovemaking I ever had. Do you know how good you are in this?'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma blushed and nodded.

''I will never get bored with this. You always find something new to make me feel good. You are something else baby'' said Nagisa smiling.

''But things have not finished between us'' said Shizuma.

''What do you mean?'' said Nagisa curious.

''I'm still mad with you for what you have done lately.''

Nagisa sighed.

''I know. I feel sad about that. I know I shouldn't betray you. You love me and you gave everything for me. I'm such a fool. I should ignore those bastards and show to everyone how much I love you. I made your heart break. I made you hate me. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Shizuma. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I never stop loving you for a second Shizuma. From the first time I met you, you stole my heart and made me feel things I never felt before. When I realised I was in love you, that moment I knew you were my destiny too. You were the one who was meant for me. And I never regretted it. I always thank God for throwing you at my way. Without you, I don't know what will happen. I feel so lucky having you by my side Shizuma. And I always pray, you and me, stay together until the end of our lives'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma felt tears falling from her eyes. Nagisa's words touched her heart. But, the anger she felt inside refused to go away.

''What about those guys? What they mean for you?'' said Shizuma.

''Those guys are just classmates and friends. Of course, there were times, in the past, they flirted with me and wanted to go on date with me but I refuse by saying that I have already someone to love and care about'' said Nagisa.

''But you did mention my name''

''Yea, and that was a big mistake from me. I promise the next time I will see them, I will tell them everything about my most precious person''

''And what you are gonna say exactly?'' said Shizuma curious.

''First of all, I will tell them that this person is a very beautiful woman who looks like an angel. Second, I will tell them how much I love her and how much she loves me. Third, I will tell them that I wanna like crazy to get married with her one day and having a lot of babies with her. Fourth, I will them that she is the smartest in her classroom and the hottest lover at bed''

''I hope you are joking with the last part of the sentence''

''Nop''

''Nagisa!'' said Shizuma pouting.

Nagisa giggled.

''I was kidding. I will tell them that you are the worst lover in the world''

''Nagisa!'' said Shizuma pouting again.

Nagisa giggled for the second time.

''I was kidding again baby''

''Oh you''

Shizuma moved her face close to Nagisa's and kissed her. Nagisa deepened the kiss. They kept kissing each other for some minutes until they broke their kiss to take a breath.

''I think now it's my turn'' said Nagisa.

''Oh God, not now. Please. I feel so tired. I didn't take a rest from the moment I came home'' said Shizuma.

''Aww and I had a lot of things in store for you. But I don't mind. Since I'm so tired too and I don't have much strength to get up''

''Don't worry. We can continue this tonight. I promise.''

''Woo, I will count the hours like crazy. And now that you have mention it, do you have any plans on how we should spend the rest of day?''

''Nah, you?''

''I have an idea''

''Spill it''

''Well, since it's being a long time we went out together, I would like to go out tonight but not just the two of us''

''What do you mean?''

''Our friends are going to come with us''

''What?'' said Shizuma surprisingly.

''You don't want to?''

''No. I mean yea, I would love to but you took me off guard. How happened and suddenly you want like crazy to see them again?''

''Well, I haven't seen for two months and I have missed them terribly. Besides, they are OUR friends and you know that I love them''

''Yea, yea I know that. And who are you planning to invite?''

''Well, first of all, Tamao-chan. Then, Chikaru-sama, Shion-sama, Hikari-chan, Tsubomi-chan...everyone. And of course, Miyuki-san.''

''Since when did you start to like Miyuki?''

''Hey, I always liked her. It's just, sometimes she looks scary and difficult to approach. But I always admired her. So, what do you say?''

''Fine. We will go out tonight with all those you deadly want to see'' said Shizuma sighing.

''Don't you want to see them too?''

''Well, is it necessary to give an answer?'' said Shizuma blushing.

''Nop. I think I have taken the answer I wanted''

''So, when do you plan to start calling to everyone?''

''Later. Right now I wanna sleep. My body is so dead. What are you going to do?''

''I'm gonna sleep too. I need a lot of energy for tonight''

''Ok. Ne Shizuma?''

''Yes?''

''Do you mind holding me until I sleep? I can't sleep without having someone holding me''

''Sure baby'' said Shizuma smiling.

Shizuma got off Nagisa and lied next to her. She put her hands around Nagisa's waist and hugged her tightly. Nagisa moved closer and rested her head on Shizuma's chest. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

''Ne Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''Yes my love?'' said Shizuma.

''You smell wonderful''

''It must be my new perfume'' joked Shizuma.

Nagisa giggled.

''Ne Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''Yes my love?'' said Shizuma.

''I love you'' said Nagisa looking now at Shizuma.

Shizuma looked back at her.

''I love you too'' said Shizuma.

''Really?'' said Nagisa.

''Yes. Hey, do have any doubts?''

''Nah, just asking. You know, how much I like to hear it. Will you love me until the end?''

''Yes Nagisa. Until the end''

''Promise?''

''I promise''

Nagisa kissed Shizuma lightly on the lips and closed her eyes. Shizuma closed her own eyes too. Slowly, the two girls felt their bodies relaxed and soon they both fall into a deep sleep holding each other and dreaming about their future together.

* * *

The day passed quickly and soon came the night. Shizuma was the first one who stood up, and left the room to take a bath. Minutes later, Nagisa woke up and found the seat next to her empty. She guessed that Shizuma might be in the bathroom. She stood up and went to their wardrobe. She brought out a long pink T-shirt and put it on. She walked towards the bedroom's door and opened it. She got out and moved towards the living room. She sat on the couch and looked outside. The view was magnificent. The sea was peaceful and the starts, on the night sky, looked like small diamonds. So romantic. She let a small yawn escaped from her lips. Damm, indeed she had a long day today.

''Now, what should I do until Shizuma finish? Of course, calling to my friends. Tough job but I have to do it'' said Nagisa.

She took the phone, which was lying next to her and dialled the first number that came to her mind.

_''Suzumi Tamao speaking'' said a voice from the other end of the line._

''Tamao-chan'' said Nagisa.

_''Nagisa-chan. What a surprise! How are you?'' said Tamao._

''I'm fine. What about you?''

_''Fine and bored'' said Tamao sighing._

''Why?''

_''I want like crazy to go out today but sadly I don't have anywhere to go''_

''Chikaru-sama has not planned anything for both of you?''

_''Nah. She had so much work to do these days that she forgot completely about it and today it was the only day she found some time to get some rest. So, I'm sitting here with no idea of what to do and my patience getting less as the time passes''_

''Calm down Tamao-chan. Actually, I have called you for something similar to this.''

_''What do you mean?''_

''Shizuma and I, decided to invite all our friends to go out, and I would like to know what do you say about that''

_''Well, the only thing I can say is...Freedom to the prisoners. At last. What time shall we take our asses and drop by?''_

Nagisa laughed. Tamao could be very funny some times.

''Well, at nine but I have no idea about the place. We haven't talked about that yet'' said Nagisa.

_''What are going to do?'' said Tamao worried._

''Maybe if you all come here first, so we can decide all together?''

_''Mmhm, not bad, not bad''_

''So, are you in?''

_''Sure.''_

''What Chikaru says about that?''

_''Well, let me ask her. Chikaru is Nagisa on the phone. She asks me if you wanna go out tonight with all the old clan''_

_''Sure baby'' said a voice from the background._

_''Make us two Nagisa'' said Tamao._

''Alright. Damm, I have started to get very excited with all this. I can't wait to see all of you tonight. I have missed you terribly'' said Nagisa.

_''We have missed you too Nagisa. Oh shiiiit!!! Forgive me Nagisa but I haven't ask you about Shizuma-sama. How is she?''_

''She is fine. Although, we had a small fight today. Don't worry, we made up few hours later and now we are ok. But, if you want to hear the details I will tell you tonight. Ok?''

_''Ok''_

''Good. Cause I want to talk to someone. Things are not the same between me and Shizuma, as they were in the past.''

_''Isn't better if you talk with Chikaru? She is better than me in these things''_

''I don't know. I will think about it and I will tell you.''

_''Ok, Nagisa-chan. See ya later''_

''Bye''

Nagisa put the phone and sighed.

''Well, mission one completed. Let's go for the next'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa took the phone again and called to the rest of the old clan.

* * *

In the mean time, Shizuma had finished from the bathroom and walked towards their bedroom having only a towel covering her slim and well-shaped body. She opened the door and went inside. She took a look at the bed. It was empty.

''Nagisa must have stood up'' said Shizuma. ''She is probably talking on the phone with our friends. Oh, well''

She moved to wardrobe and opened it. She brought out a long blue T-shirt and put it on. She walked towards the bedroom's door and opened it. She went out and moved to the living room. There she found Nagisa sitting on the couch and talking on the phone.

''I knew it'' said Shizuma.

She moved to the couch and sat next to Nagisa. Nagisa felt that someone was sitting next to her and returned to see who it was. When her eyes dropped on a silver hair girl, her smile wided.

''Yea...I know, I know...I'm sorry you can't come...Maybe the next time...Yea...Ok, take care...Give my regards to Kaname...Bye'' said Nagisa.

She put the phone down and sighed.

''Who was on the phone?'' said Shizuma.

''It was Momomi. She said she can't go out with us'' said Nagisa.

''Why?''

''Kaname left on trip yesterday for her work and she will have to stay alone for a couple of days''

''It's not a problem. She still can come''

''That's what I told her but she said she prefer to stay at home''

''Ok. So, have you finish with your calls or not yet?''

''No. I still have to call to Miyuki-san''

''I will take that. I can force her easily to accept. Trust me. I know her sensitive spot. So, tell me about the others. Who they have decided to come?''

''Tamao-chan, Chikaru-sama, Amane-sempai, Hikari-chan, Yaya-chan and Tsubomi-chan. Chiyaya and Noriko couldn't come because Chiyaya had an assignment to prepare for tomorrow and she had to work until late hours. As for Noriko she had to wake up early tomorrow cause of her own work. Kagome couldn't come because she had a test tomorrow in Maths and so Chiyo had. Remon and Kizuna have left on a trip today at the Amazon River.''

''Don't tell me they are still hunting snakes and dangerous plants''

''Yep''

''Oh man. Sometime I can't understand those girls. Where is the fun in all this? Killing poor animals just for personal satisfaction?''

''Well, you know how much they love hunting''

''The only thing that would satisfy ME, would be seeing a huge snake chasing after both of them and those two screaming like little girls. That would be so funny''

''You are such a meanie'' said Nagisa pouting.

Shizuma giggled.

''Now give me the phone. I have to call Miyuki and getting myself dressed'' said Shizuma.

''Nop'' said Nagisa teasingly.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''I said nop''

''Why?''

''You have to take it on your own''

Nagisa took the phone and hided it behind her. Shizuma tried to reach it but Nagisa used her body for protection.

''Give me the damm phone'' said Shizuma pouting.

''Nop''

''Aggghhh''

Shizuma tried again but she didn't make it. Then, Shizuma got an idea and moved her body close to Nagisa. Nagisa, without having any other way to escape from Shizuma's hands, she lied back to the couch. Shizuma found the chance and lied on top of her.

''So, are you planning to give me that phone or not?'' said Shizuma.

''Nop. But if you kiss me, maybe I will change my mind'' said Nagisa teasingly.

Shizuma sighed.

''Fine'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma brought her face close to Nagisa's and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss.

''Now will you give it to me?'' said Shizuma.

''Kiss me again'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma leaned in for another kiss.

''Now?'' said Shizuma.

''One more kiss'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma kissed her one more time.

''Now?'' said Shizuma.

''Take it'' said Nagisa brining the phone out from its hiding place.

Shizuma took the phone from Nagisa's hand and dialled Miyuki's number. She sat on the couch, so she could be heard well and Nagisa sat on her lap.

_''Rokujo Miyuki speaking'' said a voice._

''Hey, Miyu-Miyu'' said Shizuma teasingly.

_''Shizuma. Why I'm not even surprised to hear you?'' said Miyuki._

''Aww, how did you recognise me?''

_''Only you can take the courage and call my name like that. How are you?''_

''I'm fine. And Nagisa too. What about you?''

_''Good.''_

''And what about your hot princess?''

_''Shizuma stop calling her like that! Anyway, she is fine''_

''Listen, Nagisa and I, have decided to invite everyone to go out all together tonight and I wonder if you wanna come. Of course you have to drop by my house because we haven't found the place yet''

_''Well, I don't know. I haven't planned anything for tonight but I'm not sure about Shion. She has just come from work. Let me to ask her. Shion is Shizuma on the phone. She is inviting everyone to go out all together tonight. What do you say?''_

_''Ok, baby. But if she starts teasing me again, this time I'm gonna kill her'' said a voice from the background._

_''Ok. You heard her'' said Miyuki._

''I promise I will not tease her this time'' said Shizuma.

_''You better keep your promise. So, how things going with Nagisa?''_

''Well, fine''

_''Mmhm, I bet something happened today and you can't talk about it right now, cause Nagisa is next to you and you are afraid that she will hear you''_

''Damm, you are reading my mind''

_''I'm your best friend Shizuma. I know everything about you. Don't worry. You can give me the details tonight''_

''Ok Miyuki''

_''See you later Shizuma''_

''Bye''

Shizuma put the phone down and sighed.

''Case closed. Miyuki is going to come and so Shion does'' said Shizuma.

''Well, since we have finished with that, I'm gonna take a bath'' said Nagisa.

''Sorry, for not keeping you company in the bathroom baby. I have already taken mine''

''Don't worry. We can still take one together tomorrow''

''Woo, I can't wait for that moment to come''

Nagisa stood up and walked towards the bathroom but not before giving a kiss to her precious Shizuma. Shizuma saw her walking away and smiled.

_God, what I have done to deserve such a girl?, thought Shizuma._

Shizuma stood up too and moved to their bedroom. She didn't worry about the time because she had plenty until she met with the others. The only problem was what she was going to wear. Well, she didn't want to leave a bad impression, now did she?

And the night had already started...

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know. (It sounds like a poem or is my idea?)**Omake: (when the author has free time to talk with the sp cast crew)

* * *

**Author**: So, what do you think?

**Shizuma**: Girl, you have impressed me. You said it and you did it. You have written at last a sex scene between me and my Nagisa.

**Author**: Well, it wasn't so diffcult.

**Shizuma**: But you made a lot of readers blushed.

**Author**: Well, i can't confess how i made it.

**Shizuma**: But i can't believe you made me fight with Nagisa.

**Author**: Well, she was avoiding you a lot lately.

**Shizuma**: But you made her look the bad one here.

**Author**: Don't worry. Soon is going to be the other around. -smiles evily-

**Shizuma**: What?

**Author blushing**: Nothing.

(suddenly, Nagisa appears of nowhere)

**Nagisa**: You!

**Author**: What i have done this time?

**Nagisa**: How could you make me fight with my Shizuma?

**Author**: It's not my fault. You were avoiding her a lot lately.

**Nagisa**: I would never do that!

**Author**: In reality no, but in this story you did it.

**Nagisa**: You are such a meanie.

**Author**: You are not the only one who have called like that. Don't feel sad. I'm still a fangirl of yours.

**Nagisa**: I would never forgive you.

**Author**: Oh God, she started complaining again. At least the story was good?

**Nagisa**: Well yea. But i felt little embarrassed in the sex scene.

**Author**: In the anime, you never show you felt embarrassed.

**Nagisa blushing**: Oh you

**Shizuma**: Hey, quit fighting. Whatever the author says Nagisa is a real angel and she would never do such horrible things to me. Right Nagisa?

**Nagisa**: Right Shizu. Hey, Shi would you ever cheat on me?

**Shizuma**: Nah, cause you are the only i love and you know that.

Nagisa: :3

**Author**: Oh boy. I can't stand so much sweetness. Don't you have limits guys?

**Shizuma+Nagisa**: Nop

**Author**: I thought so.

(Author walks out of her room not standing so much sweetness, while our couple have started making out on author's bed. I wonder who is going to change the sheets later.)


	3. An eventfull evening

**Love and Seduce**

**Hi guys. I'm baaaaaaaack. Hope you missed me. I present you my second chaptrt. Enjoy!!! Sorry for the late update. You can kill me if you want, like always.**

**Now, drop your eyes on the story and leave a review before you press the 'Back' button.**

**Thunder Djackel**: Thanks for the help my friend.

**xobbyluffxo**: You are very sweet. Thanks. Don't worry. I'm ShizumaxNagisa Lover too but as you know i can't confess anything about my plans for these two or the end. You have to wait and see.

**zenshiki09**: You have keep hoping for them cause in future chapter the real drama will start. I'm worried about them too but the time will shows what their end is going to be.

**Raging Heart**: They have done it indeed in the bedroom. I said 'empty seat' cause that was the only word that came in my mind. I didn't know what to write instead of that word. So, forgive me?

**TsunadeXShizune**: Hey, thanks. I appreciate it a lot from you.

**aohana21**: So you do want to kill me huh? It's ok. Just wait until the story ends and you can kill me later. XD

**Your Goddess With Wings**: Arigatou my friend. Very sweet of you.

**traydeathgoddess**: Thanks and sure i will continue.

**Nai89**: You love drama huh? And this is only the begin.

* * *

Shizuma spent a lot of time to decide what she was going to wear. She ended up choosing a white shirt and a black skirt. She brought them out of the wardrobe and placed them on the bed. She put off the long blue T-shirt she was wearing and started to get dressed.

In the mean time, Nagisa had finished taking her bath and came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She moved to their bedroom and opened the door. She saw her lover, fully dressed now, combing her hair in her usual style. She stayed there watching her lover preparing herself with great admiration. Shizuma felt that someone was watching her and looked at her lover. Nagisa's eyes wided. She had been caught. Shizuma smiled and continued her work.

Nagisa went inside their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She moved to the wardrobe and opened it. She searched all her clothes to find something to wear and she ended up choosing a red mini dress and of course, a pair of matching red bra and underwear. She brought it out and placed it on the bed. She slowly opened the towel and threw it away. She picked the underwear first and put it on in slow emotion. Then, she took the bra and put it on, in the same way.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of green eyes watching her. She turned around and saw Shizuma looking at her through the mirror with great passion and desire. Nagisa felt amused. Shizuma bewildered, when she realised that Nagisa was looking at her. She felt her cheeks blushing and she tried to look away.

Nagisa giggled and returned back to her work. In no time she was ready for their night out. She moved to the mirror and taking a brush, which was next to her, she started to comb her hair. Shizuma, sensing that Nagisa was very close to her, tried hard to prevent herself from hugging her lover and doing _this_ and _that_ to her. Nagisa put the brush down and looked into the mirror.

''I think this dress suits me a lot. What do you think Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''You are really beautiful'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa moved closer to her lover and whispered in ear.

''And you my love, you look so hot. If it weren't for the others, I would have thrown on the bed and God may forgive me for that, I would have made you scream from pleasure''

Shizuma turned into four shapes of red when she heard Nagisa talking to her like that. Man, she was like an open fire. She turned around and looked at her lover. Nagisa hugged Shizuma from the shoulders and kissed her passionately. Shizuma froze. Nagisa had caught her off guard. She slowly put her hands on Nagisa's waist and kissed her angel back in the same way.

They stayed liked that for a long time until the sound of the door's bell interrupted them. Both girls broke the kiss and sighed.

''Damm, and I had started to get used to this'' said Shizuma.

''Don't worry. We can continue later. Now, who is going to open the door from the two of us?'' said Nagisa.

''Me, of course''

Shizuma let Nagisa free and moved to the bedroom's door. Before she went out, she gave a last look to her lover.

''You know, sometimes I wonder, what I have done to deserve such a sweet girl like you?'' said Shizuma.

''I don't know. But I wonder if you will ever get bored from saying such sweet words'' said Nagisa teasingly.

''Nah, never. Cause I love you''

''I love you too baby''

''Damm, did I die and went to Heaven?''

Nagisa giggled. Shizuma smiled and went out.

* * *

Shizuma moved to the living room and stopped in front of the exit door. She opened it and saw Miyuki and Shion standing there, waiting for someone to open the door for them. Miyuki was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. Shion was wearing a yellow shirt and a white skirt.

''Woo, who are these hot chicks who are standing in front of my door? Probably twin sisters of my best friend Miyuki and her girlfriend Shion? Damm, and what I wouldn't give for one night full of hot sex with you but sadly, I already have a girlfriend'' teased Shizuma.

Miyuki's eyes started to twitch and Shion turned into four shapes of red.

''Shizuma, could you please cut it out? It's the fifth time you are saying it and it has started to get on my nerves'' said Miyuki.

''Hey, calm down Miyuki. I was just kidding. Come in'' said Shizuma.

Both girls went inside and Shizuma closed the door behind them.

''Are you going to give me a hug or I have to do it myself?'' said Shizuma.

''Only if you promise to stop teasing us'' said Miyuki.

''You are asking something that is above my powers, but I will try''

Miyuki moved to her best friend and hugged her from the shoulders. Shizuma put her hands on Miyuki's waist and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. They were going to stay for more, if a certain blonde girl didn't move towards them and take Miyuki away from Shizuma's hug.

''Ok, that's enough'' said Shion really annoyed.

''Hey, what's wrong you? We were just hugging. It's normal for two friends behave like that'' said Shizuma confused.

''Yea but not hugging each other like there is no tomorrow''

Miyuki blushed and Shizuma rolled her eyes.

''It's been a month since I saw Miyuki for the last time. I missed her'' said Shizuma.

''But still, you behave like you are something more than just friends'' said Shion.

''Oh Shion, give us a break. Miyuki and I are like sisters and besides, we always behaved like that in the past.''

''But still, I don't find it normal''

''Shion, why don't you admit that you are just jealous?''

''What?'' said Shion surprised.

''You are jealous.''

Shion blushed.

''I...I...I...I'm not jealous'' said Shion.

''Oh yea? Then, why you kicked Miyuki's brother, a month ago, when he was about to hug her?'' said Shizuma.

''How did you know?''

''Miyuki told me''

''I don't like this guy. He always acts weird when he is with Miyuki. So, I had to do something''

''I don't think so. I know Miyuki's brother very well and trust me, he would never do such a thing to her''

''I don't like him''

''Shion calm down. My brother is a nice guy. You don't want him to be close to me cause you are just jealous'' said Miyuki.

''I told you I'm not'' said Shion blushing more than before.

''Oh, yes you are''

''No, I'm not''

''You are jealous, spill it''

''I told you I'm not''

''Oh, yes you are''

Shion felt she was going to lose her temper. She tried to calm herself but as we all know, Shion never succeed in that.

''Fine. I'm jealous. I'm fucking jealous. I'm jealous because...because I can't stand the way you react with the others. I can't stand seeing your fucking brother hugging you all the time, I can't stand Shizuma treating you like you are something important to her and mostly, I can't stand all this shit. I'm deeply in love with you..you...you asshole and I don't want to lose you'' shouted Shion.

Miyuki's eyes bewildered. It was her first time seeing Shion is such condition. Normally, Shion would just get angry but after some moments she would calm down. Now, she looked like she was going to explode.

''Shion?'' said Miyuki.

Tears started to fall from Shion's eyes. She capped her eyes with both hands and started crying. In the mean time, Shizuma was shocked. She never thought things would turn like that. She just wanted to tease Shion a little, not make her upset.

_Did I go little too far this time?, thought Shizuma._

Miyuki moved to her lover and put a hand on her shoulders.

''Shion'' said Miyuki.

''Leave me alone'' said Shion between her cries.

''Shion'' said Miyuki lovingly.

''I said leave me alone!'' said Shion.

''Shion''

Shion let her hands down and looked at Miyuki.

''I told you to leave me alone!'' said Shion.

Miyuki capped both Shion's cheeks with her hands and looked at her affectionately.

''I love you stupid. You are the one I want to hug for hours, you are the one I want to kiss like there was no tomorrow and you are the one who won a place in my heart. You are the thief of my heart. Stupid, fool, idiot but mostly...so adorable'' said Miyuki.

The last sentence brought a light pink colour on Shion's cheeks.

''I don't believe you'' said Shion.

''I don't think so'' said Miyuki.

''You think I'm lying?''

''Yes. Your eyes are saying something else''

''Oh yea? Since when you can read my eyes?''

''From the day I became yours''

''Well, miss smart-head, since you can read my eyes as you said, then tell me, what they are saying?''

''Well, they are saying that you indeed believe me and that you love me more than I can think. Plus, you want like crazy to make love to me.

Shion blushed.

''That's a lie'' said Shion.

''Oh yea?'' said Miyuki.

''Yes''

''Ok''

Miyuki let Shion's cheeks free and turned around. She walked to the exit door and opened it.

''Miyuki where are you going?'' said Shion confused.

''I'm leaving'' said Miyuki.

''Why?''

''Since you don't believe in what I'm saying, then I don't have a reason to stay here anymore''

''What?'' said Shion surprised.

''Good night Shizuma. I'm sorry for not going out with all the old clan. Give my regards to Nagisa''

Miyuki was about to get out of the house, when suddenly a hand grabbed her from the arm and pushed her inside closing the door behind her. Miyuki turned around and saw Shion looking at her very angry.

''You asshole, where do you think you are going? You can't leave and let me like that. No, you can't'' said Shion.

''Why?'' said Miyuki.

''Cause you are my girlfriend and I love you damm it. Do you hear me? I love you''

''You said you didn't believe me''

''Fuck what I said. Sometimes I act like crazy. Maybe I am crazy. I'm crazy because I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. I have lost my mind since the day I dropped my eyes for the first time on you, baby. That's why I said what I said. I love you Miyuki. I love you so much. I love you...Mrs Tomori Miyuki''

Miyuki felt her heard beating fast hearing Shion making one more time her love-confession to her.

''Shion'' said Miyuki moving towards Shion.

But, something in what her lover said didn't sound right and she stopped.

''Shion, why you called me Tomori Miyuki? My surname is Rokujo. I thought you knew it since now.'' said Miyuki.

''No...Yea...No...Uhm...What I want to say is...I know your surname is Rokujo but from now on you don't belong to that family anymore.'' said Shion.

''What? Shion, your words are not making any sense.''

Then, from nowhere a blue small box appeared and landed in one of Shion's hands.

''I was planning to do it tonight baby. But I think I have to change my plans'' said Shion.

''Shion I still don't get it'' said Miyuki.

Shion took a step back and kneeled on one foot. She opened the box she was holding and showed it to Miyuki. Inside the box there was a beautiful gold ring with a blue diamond on it. Miyuki got surprised and she tried to say something but words refused to come out.

''Baby, I know sometimes I'm overreacting but you know how jealous I can get with anything that meant a lot to you. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Miyuki, you know how much I love you, don't you? I love you more than my life, more than politics and more than my black BMW. Miyuki, you are everything to me. Sometimes when I look at you, I think I must be blessed from God or something for having such a beautiful angel by my side. Every time I hold you in my arms I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. Damm, I'm so deeply in love with you. What spells did you make to me Miyuki? I'm not myself anymore. I have become a soft woman who cares only to be with the girl she loves'' said Shion.

Miyuki smiled when she heard Shion saying such sweet words. Shion sighed and talked again.

''Miyuki, do you remember the night we made love for the first time?'' said Shion.

''Yes'' said Miyuki.

''It was also the night we confessed our feelings to each other. Do you remember the promise we gave later?''

''Yes. We promised to stay together until the end''

''And I plan to keep that promise by moving to the next step of our relationship''

''What do you mean?''

Shion sighed again and looked her deeply in the eyes.

''Rokujo Miyuki, do you want to marry me? Do you want to marry me and let me make you the happiest woman in this world?'' said Shion.

''What? Are you proposing to me?'' said Miyuki.

''Yes''

''Don't tell me you are serious. Don't tell me. Cause if you are...my god...Shion if you are...''

Tears started to fall from Miyuki's eyes.

''I'm sorry Miyuki but I'm afraid that I'm deadly serious. I really want to marry you and call you 'my wife'. I want it really bad'' said Shion.

''Shion...Oh my God...I can't...I can't believe it. Shion you are...you are so adorable...'' said Miyuki.

''So, what is your answer princess?''

''I do sweetie. I do''

Shion stood up and moved to Miyuki. She put the ring on Miyuki's finger and looked at her.

''I love you Miyuki'' said Shion.

Miyuki came close to her.

''I love you too Shion'' said Miyuki.

They hugged each other and shared a very passionate kiss. Far away from them, Shizuma was looking at them with a big smile on her face.

_Those two are so amazing. Congratulations guys, thought Shizuma._

* * *

In the mean time, a familiar red hair girl appeared in the living room. Shizuma heard footsteps coming and turned around.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma looking at her angel.

''Who was at the door Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

''Miyuki and Shion''

''Where are they?'' said Nagisa looking around.

''Right there honey'' said Shizuma pointing at the Tomori couple.

Miyuki and Shion were in the same position like before and didn't break their kiss for a moment, even to take a breath. Nagisa's eyes wided.

''Eh? What's wrong with them?'' said Nagisa.

''Lost story. Let's have a seat and I will explain you everything'' said Shizuma.

The Hanazono couple moved to the couch and sat down.

''Ok. Now tell me what's going on here'' said Nagisa.

''Well, everything started when I went to open the door...'' said Shizuma.

* * *

Nagisa hearing Shizuma talking about what happened before became surprised and laughed the same time.

''...Well, their fight ended with Shion asking Miyuki to marry her and those kissing endlessly'' said Shizuma.

''Oh my god. I can't believe it. I wish I could see that happen. Damm, I'm such a fool for not coming earlier'' said Nagisa.

''The most surprising in all that, is that Shion was planning to make the proposal tonight while we were out but her jealousy changed her plans at the last minute''

''Wow. And when they are planning to get married?''

''I don't know. They haven't told me yet.''

Then the Tomori couple broke their kiss and moved to their friends holding hands. They sat opposite the Hanazono couple with big smiles on their faces.

''Well, well, well. At last you made your appearance'' said Shizuma.

''It wasn't my fault. Shion got jealous like always'' said Miyuki.

''You are lucky that I can't get angry right now'' said Shion pouting.

''Shion please don't start again. What you have done before was enough'' said Shizuma.

''Ok''

''You should try to control your temper some time. It will bring you in a lot trouble one day''

''You have right. I'm sorry''

''It's ok. I understand''

''No!'' said Shion standing up.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''It not ok. I behaved like a maniac and I need to get punished''

''But Shion...''

''No buts. So, think about a punishment and I will accept it. I don't care if it's the worst punishment in the entire world''

Shizuma sighed. She would never understand how Shion could think sometimes. She thought for a while and then spoke.

''Ok. I have a punishment for you. But I want you to promise that you will keep her no matter what happens. Ok?'' said Shizuma.

''Ok'' said Shion.

''The punishment I'm going to give you is...Since you two are getting married, I want you to take good care of Miyuki and make her happy. She is my best friend and a sister I never had. It's that fine with you?''

Shion bewildered. She never thought Shizuma would say such a thing to her. She expected her to say things like 'doing the housework for a month' or 'sleeping on the couch for a week'.

''You are kidding right?'' said Shion.

''Do I look like I'm kidding?'' said Shizuma.

''Uhm...No''

''So? Are you fine with that?''

Shion sighed and then spoke.

''Yea. I promise I will take good care of Miyuki and make her happy. But you took off guard, girl. I thought you would force me to do tough or scary things, not doing a thing that I have been already planning to do'' said Shion.

''Good. Hey, it's the only thing that came in my mind'' said Shizuma laughing.

Shion blushed.

''Shion'' said Miyuki.

Shion sat down and looked at her fiancée.

''Yes?'' said Shion.

Miyuki moved closer to her and brought her mouth closed to Shion's ear.

''Don't worry my love. If you want to get punished that badly, I'm going to punish you in my way later, when we will be alone'' whispered Miyuki in a very seductive way.

Shion felt her cheeks blushing hard.

''Miyuki!'' said Shion embarrassed.

''Yes my love?'' said Miyuki.

''Will you ever stop being so seductive with me?''

''Nop until you stop being so cute.''

''Aaaggghh''

Miyuki giggled.

''Miyuki'' said Shion.

''Yes?'' said Miyuki.

''I hate you''

''I love you too honey''

Shion pouted and looked away from her. Shizuma and Nagisa seeing them like that, they tried hard not to laugh.

''Ok girls. It's time to cut these honey-honey moments and tell me if you want something to drink. I don't know what time the others will come and I think you must feel thirsty after so much kissing'' said Shizuma.

''Mmhm, I would like to have martini'' said Miyuki.

''What about you Shion?'' said

''Just give some juice'' said Shion.

''Why not whiskey or some beer?''

''Nah, save alcohol for later''

''Ok. Honey, do want something to drink too?''

''Yes. Vodka would be nice'' said Nagisa.

''Ok. One martini, one orange juice and one vodka are coming right way for the beautiful angels here'' teased Shizuma.

Shizuma turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Miyuki and Nagisa giggled together and Shion shook her head.

''I wonder if she will ever stop using her charm on others'' said Shion.

''As long as she is with Nagisa, I doubt it'' said Miyuki.

''That is Shizuma. We can't change her'' said Nagisa.

In no time Shizuma came back holding a tray with the drinks. She placed it on the table, which was in front of her, and sat down. The girls took their drinks and started to drink. Nagisa saw that Shizuma wasn't drinking anything and that made her little confused.

''Shizuma?'' said Nagisa.

Shizuma looked at her.

''Yes my love?'' said Shizuma.

''Why you are the only one without a drink?'' said Nagisa.

''I don't want right now. It's still early for that. Besides, a drink cannot fix my mood. Seeing you only for a minute is enough to make my body alive and much more'' teased Shizuma.

A light pink colour appeared on Nagisa's cheeks. She looked away from her lover and focused her attention on her drink, which she had started to find interesting.

''You look so cute when you blushing Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed more.

''I wonder if you can blush more'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa looking now at Shizuma.

''What?'' said Shizuma innocently.

''You are something else''

Shizuma giggled.

The night continued with more teases and blushes from the two couple until it was time for their friends to arrive.

* * *

An hour later the rest of the old clan made their appearance. First came Tamao with Chikaru. Amane and Hikari followed next. For tonight Tamao wore a blue mini dress, Chikaru a black mini dress with red stripes, Amane black jeans and black shirt and Hikari wore a yellow shirt and white skirt.

While our friends were talking and laughing with each other, someone knocked the Hanazono's door. Shizuma stood up and went to open. She saw Yaya-chan and Tsubomi standing outside and waiting. Yaya-chan was wearing blue jeans and brown shirt, while Tsubomi was wearing a pink mini dress.

''Good evening Shizuma'' said Yaya-chan.

''Good evening girls. Come in'' said Shizuma.

Both girls went inside and Shizuma closed the door behind them.

''Sorry for being late. There was a lot of traffic on the road'' said Yaya-chan.

''It's ok. It's still early for going out and besides we have all night ours. I suppose you came together. Right?'' said Shizuma.

Both girls blushed.

''No. I came with my motorcycle and Tsubomi by a taxi'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yea. We met outside the building'' said Tsubomi.

''Why I have a feeling that you are lying?'' said Shizuma.

''We are not lying. I swear we met outside'' said Yaya-chan.

''Mmhm. Ok. I will leave it like that. Come and take a seat''

Yaya-chan and Tsubomi nodded and moved to their friends. Yaya-chan saw Chikaru and Tamao sitting together on a couch. Amane and Hikari were sitting next to them. Few meters away from them was Nagisa, who was waiting for Shizuma to sit next to her. As for Miyuki and Shion, they were sitting opposite the three couples and holding hands. Such sweet picture brought a very dirty idea inside Yaya-chan's mind.

''Good evening girls'' said Yaya-chan.

''Good evening'' said all her friends together.

Yaya-chan went where the Tomori couple was and sat between them. Both Shion and Miyuki became surprised.

''Miyuki long time no see'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yea'' said Miyuki.

''How are you?''

''Fine. And you?''

''Very good and now looking at you even better''

Shion's eyes wided. As for Tsubomi she was speechless.

''Miyuki you look so beautiful tonight'' said Yaya-chan.

''Uhm...Arigatou'' said Miyuki blushing.

''Damm, how can you always look so beautiful? I mean, don't you have limits girl? Don't you feel sorry about our poor eyes? Don't you feel sorry about our poor desires?''

Miyuki blushed more. Shion's eyes started to twitch.

''Well...Uhm...'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki you look like an angel. If you weren't with Shion I would ask you to go on a date with me'' said Yaya-chan.

Miyuki blushed even more.

''But, I don't think I'm too late for that. If I steal you right now then I still have a chance to make you mine'' said Yaya-chan.

Miyuki blushed even more.

''So, what do you say baby? Wanna steal you or not?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Ok, that's enough'' said Shion standing up very annoyed.

''What?''

''Stop flirting with Miyuki''

''Why? What's your problem?''

''Miyuki is mine and only mine.''

''Who said that?''

''Me''

''Yea right''

Shion put her hands on Yaya-chan's collar and hold her tight.

''Hey brat, do you know who I am?'' said Shion.

''Yea. Shion, the ex-Spica fool president'' said Yaya-chan.

''What? Who you called fool?''

''You idiot''

''That's it. You are gonna pay with your life, for every bad word you said about me.''

Shion slapped Yaya-chan on the face and kicked her hard in the stomach. Yaya-chan kneeled on her feet and coughed non-stop.

''Miyuki is mine. Do you hear me? She is mine. And soon we are gonna get married'' said Shion.

Yaya-chan stopped coughing and looked at her.

''You what?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yep. We are gonna get married and you can't stop us. No one can'' said Shion.

''Why?''

''We love each other''

''No. Why?''

''What why?'' said Shion confused.

''Why you didn't wait for Tsubomi and I to come?''

''So you can take her away from me and make her yours?''

''No fool. So I can congratulate you.''

''What?'' said Shion surprised.

Then Yaya-chan started to laugh. Shion became confused.

''Why you are laughing now?'' said Shion.

''I can't believe you are so fool'' said Yaya-chan.

''Why you say that?''

''You thought I was indeed flirting with Miyuki''

''But, you were flirting with her. I saw it with my own eyes.''

''Nah. I would never do such a thing to her. For three reasons''

Yaya-chan stood up and wiped the dirty from her clothes.

''First, you are my best friend and Miyuki is your fiancée. Second, she is not my type. Third, I have already someone to care about'' said Yaya-chan.

''Then, why you said what you said before?'' said Shion.

''I just like to tease you, that's all.''

''You what?'' said Shion with wide eyes.

''Yep, yep, yep''

Suddenly, Shion face became red like a tomato.

''Yaya-chan you idiot! I can't believe what you did. You asshole. I'm gonna kill you. I swear I will kill you, even you are my best friend'' said Shion.

''Now, now. Calm down Shion. I was just teasing you'' said Yaya-chan.

''Shion, please calm down. We all know that Yaya-chan is weird and sometimes she does things we can't explain'' said Miyuki.

''Oh Miyuki. You have broken my heart. I never expected you call me weird'' said Yaya-chan in a fake sad tone.

Miyuki giggled.

''But, I will stop the teasing now. Besides, if I continue I might go too far and Shizuma might kill me at the end'' said Yaya-chan.

''You bet'' said Shizuma.

''Shion come here'' said Miyuki.

Shion didn't respond. She was still angry and very red thanks to Yaya-chan.

''Shion'' said Miyuki again.

Shion didn't respond either this time. Then Miyuki thought an idea.

''Damm, I feel so lonely right now. Where is my cute, little, teddy bear to take me in her arms and sew that awful feeling away?'' said Miyuki in a very sweet tone.

When Shion heard Miyuki saying the phrase 'cute, little, teddy bear' she felt her anger going away. The colour on her face returned back to his normal state and a warm feeling surrounded her heart.

She turned around and saw Miyuki with open arms, looking at her lovingly. She felt her cheeks blushing. Shion sighed.

''I'm coming sweetheart'' said Shion.

Everyone became surprised. They never expect Shion's mood could change so quickly from just a simple phrase.

Shion returned back to her lover and sat next to her. Miyuki hugged her from the shoulders.

''Miyuki how can you always make me feel calm when I'm angry?'' said Shion.

''I can't say. It's one of my secrets'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki do you know how much I love you?''

''Yes. More than your car''

''Do you love me too?''

''Yes''

''More than your books?''

''Much more''

''I'm glad''

Shion hugged Miyuki from the waist and they shared a very affectionate kiss. The others stayed there looking at them with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

Yaya-chan saw Tsubomi looking at her. Tsubomi was trying to understand what had happened. The events had passed very quickly from her eyes. Yaya-chan moved to her. Tsubomi seeing Yaya-chan coming towards her, she felt her heart beating fast and her knees getting weak. Yaya-chan stopped in front of her and looked her deeply in the eyes.

''Tsu-chan'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-chan. Tell me, you weren't serious when you talked to Miyuki like that, right?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yes, I wasn't.''

''You were just teasing her right?''

''Yes''

''You said you had someone to care about right?''

''Yes''

''Who is that?''

''Well, she is a girl I met a year ago at Spica. From the first time I met her I didn't like her and we always got into fights. But later, I changed my mind about her cause her cuteness and the fact that she was always there for me even I didn't want to, gained my heart slowly.''

''Oh''

''I have to admit that, this girl is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. She is middle-tall; she has brown eyes and pink long hair. I think you have guessed who she might be from so many things I told you about her.''

Tsubomi's eyes wided. She never thought Yaya-chan would say such a thing to her. They had gone out a few times in the past and Yaya-chan would always tease her when she saw her, but she never showed that she was feeling something for her. Actually she never showed if she had actually any feeling for her.

Yaya-chan was about to walk away from Tsubomi when something passed from her mind and looked at her one more time.

''On and by the way. Tsubomi, you look very sexy tonight'' said Yaya-chan.

Then, Yaya-chan started to walk away leaving behind a speechless and very red from the blushing, Tsubomi.

* * *

Some minutes later...

''So, guys. Do you have any idea of where we can go tonight and shake our bodies?'' said Shizuma.

''You have absolutely no idea right?'' said Shion.

''Yea. Well?''

''I thought so. Sadly, I don't know either''

''How about you Miyuki?''

''Count me in too'' said Miyuki.

''Right. Anyone else?''

Everybody looked at Shizuma and shook their heads.

''Good. Tonight is the only night I can spend some time with all of you and nobody knows a place so we can go and have some fun. Great. Just great'' said Shizuma pouting.

''Excuse me Shizuma but this invitation was yours'' said Shion.

''Oh, come on Shion. Can you stop blaming me for once?'' said Shizuma frowning.

''When you become a normal person, then I might change my mind''

''Geez''

''Girls stop the fight right now! You should think of an idea than just blaming each other. Besides you are friends, for God's sake!!!'' said Nagisa angrily.

''Nagisa has right'' said Miyuki.

''Fine. But, make sure we all think of something otherwise I'm leaving'' said Shion.

''Oh boy'' said Shizuma sighing.

Then Yaya-chan stood up.

''Girls, I think I found something'' said Yaya-chan.

Everybody looked at her.

''At last God made a miracle'' said Shion.

''What is it Yaya-chan?'' said Shizuma ignoring Shion's comment.

''You might find it interesting. I know a club little far from here. It has been recently opened and it's very good. We are gonna have a lot of fun. I can reassure about that. Besides it's near the beach. I'm just saying it for those who want to spend some time later alone with their lovers'' said Yaya-chan.

Some of her friends giggled at the last sentence and others blushed.

''How do you know about this club?'' said Shizuma.

''I heard rumours from a friend and I went there once too. Man, it was something else. The drinks were very good, the music magnificent and the people there were very friendly. I had a lot of fun. Plus, I met many interesting girls'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi tried hard to ignore the last sentence.

''Woo, sounds good. Your idea seems very nice Yaya-chan. What do you think Nagisa? Shall we pay a visit?'' said Shizuma.

''Well, since we don't have any other idea, I have to agree. But, make sure to keep your hands on yourself or better to say on me. Don't dare to look at other girls otherwise you are gonna sleep on the couch for a week. And you know how tough is for you'' said Nagisa.

''Damm, Nagisa you are hurting me. Don't you have faith in me?'' said Shizuma in a fake sad tone.

''I have but I don't have for the others''

'' Nah, you shouldn't worry about that. Those girls are nothing compare to you. Plus, you are the only one who has captured my heart''

Nagisa hearing Shizuma saying such things felt her cheeks blushed.

''Shizuma, would you stop saying such things? Its looks kinda embarrassing. We are not alone, you know'' said Nagisa.

''Sorry love but seeing you so beautiful and damm attractive I can't hold myself back'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma!'' said Nagisa blushing more than before.

Shizuma giggled. Then she looked at her friends.

''Ok guys, what do you think? Shall we pay a visit to the place Yaya-chan mention before?'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded.

''Ok. Since we all agreed, I think it's time for us to go. But, before we leave, Yaya-chan can you tell me the name of this club?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea. It's called the Pink Wild Cat'' said Yaya-chan.

''Woo, its sounds like is the right place for me. Ok girls let's go''

Everyone stood up and moved to the exit door. Shion opened the door and all together went out. Shizuma, who was the last one to leave, closed the door behind her.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

''Ok girls; before we leave let me tell you something. Since the most of us came by car and since we are not so many, we have to split in teams. Who wants to come with us?'' said Shizuma.

Shion and Miyuki were the first ones who put their hands up.

''Ok. Miyuki and Shion are coming with us. Chikaru and Tamao have to go with Amane and Hikari. Now what about you two?'' said Shizuma looking at Yaya-chan and Tsubomi.

''I could take my bike with me'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yea but it doesn't sound good to me. I have one spare sit at the back and so does Amane. So, you two have to decide who wants to go with me and who with Amane''

Yaya-chan and Tsubomi looked at each other. Shizuma's ideas sounded good to them but they weren't sure if they want to do that. They didn't want to separate from each other but they didn't want also their friends get suspicious. It was a really tough decision. They thought for a while and then Yaya-chan was the first one who spoke first.

''Well, I don't think it can works. Your idea sounds very good but I don't believe I can do that. You see, I love my bike and I paid a lot to buy her. If I leave her here, then someone might steal her. And if such a thing happen then I wouldn't live to see tomorrow '' said Yaya-chan.

''But it's only for a while. Besides, this neighbour is one of the best in town. You don't have to be afraid of anything'' said Shizuma.

''I know but still, I don't feel well to let her here and leave like that''

Shizuma sighed.

''Ok, we got the point. You are in love with your bike and you can't live without her. Alright, you can take her. Tsubomi have you decided what to do?'' said Shizuma.

''Yea, I think I might go with Yaya-chan. I don't want to be a bother to you'' said Tsubomi.

''You are not a bother. We all love you''

''Yea but still, I don't comfortable''

''Fine. You are going with Yaya-chan. I hope Yaya-chan has not a problem with that''

''No, it's fine'' said Yaya-chan.

''Ok. The decisions have been taken, we found a place to go, so everyone take your asses and let's go. If we stay here for more, I'm gonna make a murder'' said Shizuma.

Everyone giggled and walked towards their cars. Yaya-chan walked towards her motorcycle, a black Aprilia RS 125 of 2006 and Tsubomi followed her. Yaya-chan hopped on and Tsubomi sat beside her.

''Hold tight Tsu-chan. I don't want you to get hurt'' said Yaya-chan.

''Ok'' said Tsubomi.

Tsubomi put her hands on Yaya-chan's waist and hold her tight.

''Are you ready?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yea'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan turned on the engine and drove away. A black Porsche and a silver Ferrari followed next.

* * *

On their way to the club Yaya-chan was in deep thought. Many things were passing from her mind but also the picture of a familiar pink hair girl. Yaya-chan tried to concentrate on the road but she found it impossible. And the fact, that Tsubomi was behind her and her hands were touching her body, didn't make things better.

_Aaaagggh, if I keep thinking of her we might get in an accident. But I can't stop it. It's above my powers. Above my needs. Damm, I have to do something. I have to do something to stop it right now, otherwise I might get crazy, thought Yaya-chan._

Then an in idea came in Yaya-chan's mind and she turned the bike out of the road. Tsubomi seeing Yaya-chan's bike leaving the road she got confused. Yaya-chan stopped the bike at the sideway and got off.

''Yaya-chan?'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan didn't answer her. She just turned her back to her and looked at the sky.

''Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan sighed and turned around. Their eyes met.

''Tsu-chan I can't stand it anymore'' said Yaya-chan.

''What? What you can't stand anymore?'' said Tsubomi.

''I can't stand holding myself back. I can't stand having my desires unfulfilled. I can't stand the idea of not having your damm lips kissing mine'' said Yaya-chan.

The last sentence shocked Tsubomi. She never expected Yaya-chan saying such things to her.

_Did I hear right? Did Yaya-chan just said what she said?, thought Tsubomi._

''Yaya-chan did I hear right? Did you just said what you said?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yes'' said Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan moved close to her. Tsubomi seeing Yaya-chan coming close to her felt her cheeks blushed.

''I can't...I can't...I can't hold my feelings anymore Tsu-chan. I'm in love with you'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi became shocked again.

''Yaya-chan?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yes Tsubomi. I'm in love with you, for a long time now'' said Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan moved closer and touched Tsubomi's cheeks. She put her forehead on Tsubomi's and looked her deeply in the eyes.

''I love you baby. I love you so much. I don't know how you did it but you have taken all of me. My mind, heart, soul and body'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-chan you are not kidding right?'' said Tsubomi.

''No, I'm not kidding. I'm truly in love with you''

Tsubomi felt tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe that Yaya-chan was in love with her. That her feelings could be returned at last.

''Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan wiped Tsubomi's tears with her fingers.

''You can't imagine how happy you made me right now. Yaya-chan I love you too. I'm in love with you too'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan smiled.

''Tsubomi, I'm sorry for not telling you this before. I was scared. Scared that you might rejected me or laughed with me'' said Yaya-chan

''No! I would never do such a thing to you. Cause I love you and I really care about you'' said Tsubomi.

''Tsu-chan I feel so lucky for having you in my life''

''Oh Yaya-chan''

''Baby''

Yaya-chan brought her face close to Tsubomi's and kissed her. Tsubomi deepened the kiss. They stayed like this for a while until the broke the kiss to take a breath.

''Wow that was amazing'' said Tsubomi.

''Your lips taste so sweet. They make me want to kiss them again'' said Yaya-chan.

''I wouldn't mind'' said Tsubomi shyly.

Yaya-chan smiled and kissed her again.

''Tsu-chan'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi.

''We should better get going. The others might get worried''

''You have right''

Yaya-chan hopped on her bike and Tsubomi sat behind her.

''Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan turned and looked at Tsubomi.

''I love you'' said Tsubomi blushing.

''I love you too my Tsubomi'' said Yaya-chan smiling.

Tsubomi brought her face close to Yaya-chan's and kissed her. Yaya deepened the kiss.

''Now hold tight. I don't want you to get hurt'' said Yaya-chan.

''Hai, hai'' said Tsubomi.

Tsubomi put her hands on Yaya-chan's waist and hold her tight. Yaya-chan turned on the engine and drove away for the second time.

* * *

In the mean time, in Shizuma's car... (Silver Ferrari)

Shizuma was driving peacefully while Nagisa, who was sitting next to her, was looking out the window. Shion and Miyuki, who were sitting behind them, didn't stop holding hands and kissing for a second.

''Shion'' said Miyuki breaking their kiss.

''Yes sweetie?'' said Shion.

''Has anyone told you that you look so sexy when you become so protective with me?''

Shion blushed.

''Thanks'' said Shion.

''You should do it more often'' said Miyuki.

''I will try but could you please stop teasing me all the time? It's kinda embarrassing''

''But I can't stop sine you always look so cute''

Shion sighed.

''Miyuki what I have done to deserve such a sweet girl like you?'' said Shion.

''I don't know. You were always very rude in the past and so annoyed. Some times I wanted to kick your ass or worst, kill you'' teased Miyuki.

''Hey!'' said Shion frowning.

Miyuki giggled.

''I'm kidding. You have done some really good things. I can't count them right now but the most important is that your actions impressed me and gave me one more reasons to fall in love with you all over again'' said Miyuki.

''Really?'' said Shion.

''Yes and I never regretted the time I gave you my heart''

''Oh really? Then, why a year ago you almost wanted to throw me out of the window when a fan girl of mine gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day?''

''Cause you kissed her silly''

''Well, I was the president of Spica and I couldn't make bad impression, now could I?''

''You should kiss her on the cheek at least, not on lips!'' said Miyuki pouting.

''It was Valentine's Day. A simple kiss on the cheek wouldn't make any sense'' said Shion defensively.

''But a kiss is still a kiss''

''Oh, give me a break. You weren't better in this, back there. I remember...it was summer and you have worn for the first time a bikini. All the girls were looking at you with so much lust and you didn't do anything to stop them''

''What should I do? Scare them like you did?''

''Because you didn't do it''

''Oh yea? I'm not a barbarian you know''

''What? You mean I'm a barbarian?''

''Yes''

''Oh yea? But you weren't complaining while we were having sex''

Miyuki blushed.

''Oh you'' said Miyuki.

''Caught ya!'' said Shion smiling.

''But you weren't complaining when I gave you my present for Valentine's Day, after our fighting''

It was Shion's turn to blush.

''Miyuki! I swear if I catch you in my hands...'' said Shion.

Miyuki brought her face close to Shion's.

''Yes? What are you going to do?'' said Miyuki.

''I...I...I...'' said Shion.

Shion couldn't speak clearly. Miyuki's face was very close to her.

''If I catch you...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...'' said Shion again.

''What are you going to do sweetie?'' said Miyuki.

''I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna do this''

''What?''

Shion's face came closer to Miyuki's and their lips met in a very passionate kiss. Miyuki hold Shion tightly and deepened the kiss. A pair of green eyes looked at them and a big smile appeared on that person's face. Shizuma felt very happy seeing her two best friends being so affectionate with each other.

_I wonder if Nagisa and I will be like that when we get married, thought Shizuma._

She turned and saw Nagisa still looking out the window. She brought her hand on Nagisa's and squeezed it lightly. Nagisa felt someone touching her hand and turned around. She saw Shizuma looking at her lovingly.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''I love you Nagisa. You must never forget that''

''I will never forget it as long as I live. I love you too Shizuma.''

''I wish I could kiss you. You have no idea how much I need those lips on mine'' said Shizuma touching Nagisa's lips with her fingers.

Nagisa blushed.

''Same's here'' said Nagisa. ''But don't worry. We can kiss after we arrive at the club.''

''I can't wait for that time to come'' said Shizuma.

Shizuma turned her look back to the road but not letting Nagisa's hand. Nagisa came close to Shizuma and brought her head on Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma smiled.

_God, what I have done to deserve such a sweet girl? I hope Nagisa and I will stay together until the end. I couldn't stand losing her. Not now, not ever, thought Shizuma._

* * *

_Couple of minutes later..._

A black Porsche and a silver Ferrari stopped in front of a building. It was huge, modern and very colourful. A huge sign was placed in the front side of the building. ''Pink Wild Cat'' was written on there in light pink colour. Two women, very strong and extremely attractive, were standing in front of the bustling, few meters away from the exit door. They were wearing black shirt and skirt with pink stripes on both of them. The first one had blonde hair and purple eyes and the other one had blue hair and blue eyes.

Our friends got out of their cars and made a small circle.

''Ok girls. Is everyone here?'' said Shizuma. ''Let's see, Nagisa is here, Tamao is here, Chikaru is here too, Miyuki, Shion, Amane, Hikari...Uhm...It's my idea or someone is missing?''

''Yaya-chan and Tsubomi'' said Nagisa.

''You have right. Has anyone seeing those girls?''

''I have'' said Amane. ''They were in front of us for a while but then I lost them.''

''Oh man. I can't believe them. What we are gonna do? It was Yaya-chan's idea to come here after all''

''Maybe we should wait for them. I don't believe they will be late'' said Chikaru.

''Chikaru is right. Maybe we should wait for them'' said Nagisa.

''Alright. We are gonna wait for them. But if they don't appear in five minutes we will go inside with or without them'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_After five minutes..._

''Ok, I think we have waited enough. I believe it's time for us to go'' said Shizuma.

Everyone nodded. They turned around to leave when suddenly a noise from a bike coming stopped them. They and turned around and saw Yaya-chan on her bike, coming, with Tsubomi behind her. The motorcycle stopped behind our friends' cars. Yaya-chan hopped off the bike and so Tsubomi did too.

''At last you came'' said Shizuma.

''Sorry for being late'' said Yaya-chan.

''We have being waiting for you for five whole minutes. Where have you been?''

''I had to fix my bike. It wasn't something serious. But I had to do it otherwise it would get real serious'' lied Yaya-chan.

''Mmhm, ok. Let's go'' said Shizuma not believe her friend much.

Everyone turned around to leave for the second time and went to the door. They were about to go inside the club when the two women stopped them. The women, being very suspicious about the strange people who had in front of them, decided to block their way.

''Sorry, you are not allowed to go inside. Only members of this club can do that'' said the blondie.

''What?'' said Shizuma surprised.

''But how? It's our first time here. We didn't know we have to be members to get inside'' said Nagisa.

''Sorry but only members can come here. Its club's rules'' said the woman with blue hair.

''Who said that?'' said Yaya-chan.

Everyone turned and looked at a very annoyed Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-chan?'' said Shizuma.

''Let me care of this Shizuma'' said Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan came to the front and looked at the two women.

''No one talks to my friends like that'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh yea? And who are you?'' said the blondie.

''Yaya-chan Nanto and I'm a golden member of this club''

''Really? Where is your member's card?''

''Here''

Yaya-chan put her hand inside her jean's pocket and brought out a card in gold colour. The blondie took the card and examined it.

''Mmhm, she is right. She is indeed a member of this club'' said the blondie.

''Let me see'' said the woman with blue hair.

The blondie gave her the card and the blue hair woman examined it. Then her eyes blinked. Once. Twice. She looked at Yaya-chan and then back to the card. She did it many times and then spoke.

''You are Nanto Yaya?'' said the blue hair woman.

''Yes'' said Yaya-chan.

''Nanto Yaya? The great Nanto Yaya?''

''Yea'' said Yaya-chan confused.

''Oh my god. I can't believe it. Nanto Yaya, the most attractive biker and the sexiest mechanist in the entire Japan?''

''Huh? How do you know that?'' said Yaya-chan surprised.

''You don't remember me? Hey, don't tell me I've changed so much''

''Sorry but I don't remember you''

''You are breaking my heart'' said the blue hair woman in a fake sad tone.

''Are you a fangirl, ex-girlfriend or something?''

''Nah. First, I'm not crazy and second, you are my best friend''

''I still can't remember you''

''Ok. I will give you a clue. Six months ago you worked in Yamada's mechanic shop. You were the best friend of Natsuki Kruger, who was working there too. Cause of her we met each other and became friends too''

Yaya-chan hearing the blue hair woman telling so many things about her life, she started to think about her past. She continued thinking for a minute when suddenly her eyes wided and a big smile appeared on her face.

''Oh my God. Don't tell me you are...you are...Himemiya Chikane!!!'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yep, yep, yep'' said Chikane smiling.

Yaya-chan moved to Chikane and gave her a huge hug.

''I can't believe it. I'm so glad to see you again. It's being a long time'' said Yaya-chan.

''Six months, actually. Where have you been all this time?'' said Chikane.

''Well, I got a new job''

''Where?''

''In Osaka's Motorcycle Shop. I'm selling bikes''

''It's a good job?''

''Yea and with a good amount of money coming into my account every month''

''Are you still in Spica?''

''Yes and I can't wait to leave from there. I have started to get bored''

''When are you graduating?''

''In a year''

''That is...twelve more months''

''Yea but I will survive. How about you?''

''I took a new job. I work here as a bodyguard''

''Cool. Who is this girl here?'' said Yaya-chan pointing at the blondie.

''Oh, this is Himeko. She is working here as a bodyguard too and...''

Chikane moved to Himeko and hugged her from the waist.

''...she is my girlfriend. The sweet thief of my heart'' said Chikane.

Himeko blushed.

''Wow. I can't believe that there is indeed someone who gained your heart at last'' said Yaya-chan.

''Well, believe it or not that person exist and now there is no way to go back. I'm deeply in love with this girl and I will stay with her until the end of my life'' said Chikane.

Himeko blushed for the second time.

''Mmmmm, sweeeeeeeeet. But you have made an incredible choice. Himeko is so dead gorgeous'' said Yaya-chan.

''I know. She is very beautiful. But that beauty comes from her heart. Himeko is a very kind person. And that is the first thing that took my attention.''

''So lucky''

''How about you?''

''Well, I have already found someone too''

''The most loveable and flirty biker in the world is no more single?''

''Yea'' said Yaya-chan blushing.

''How it happened?''

''I don't know. Everything happened so suddenly. But I fell in love and trust me I feel very happy''

''And who I she?''

''You don't know her. She is from my school.''

''Is she here with you?''

''Yes. Tsubomi come here baby''

Everyone got surprised and their eyes wided. Tsubomi blushed like crazy but she decided to do what her lover told to. She walked towards Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan looked at her and hugged her.

''There she is. Chikane this Tsubomi Okuwaka. My girlfriend and the thief of my own heart'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh. So you are the one who stole my friend's heart. Nice to meet you Tsubomi'' said Chikane.

''Nice to meet you too Chikane-sama'' said Tsubomi.

''Just Chikane''

''Ok''

''For how long you are together?''

''A couple of hours but I was in love with her for long time ago'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh. Congratulations then''

''Thanks. Chikane let me introduce you my friends. This is Shizuma and her girlfriend Nagisa, Miyuki and her fiancée Shion, Tamao and her girlfriend Chikaru and last one Hikari and her girlfriend Amane'' said Yaya-chan pointing at her friends.

''Nice to meet you guys''

''The pleasure is ours'' said everyone together.

''Your friends look cool''

''And you haven't even known them well yet''

''I'm looking forward to it''

''Chikane it's ok if my friends come inside with me?''

''No, no it's fine. Cause it's my best friend with them. Sorry for my previous behaviour. I wasn't in good mood and that's my mother's fault''

''I never liked her''

''Neither I, even she is my mother''

Yaya-chan and Chikane giggled together.

''Now, go inside and have fun'' said Chikane.

''You bet'' said Yaya-chan. ''Let's go guys''

''Alright'' said everyone smiling.

Everyone moved to the door. Nagisa was about to go onside the club too when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Shizuma.

''Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''I hope you didn't forget your promise'' said Shizuma.

''Oh, yea'' said Nagisa blushing.

''So?''

''Well, come here''

Shizuma hugged her. Nagisa hugged Shizuma too.

''Do you know how much I love you Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

''Uh huh'' said Nagisa.

''You are everything I have''

''Me too''

''I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU.''

Nagisa giggled.

''I love you too Hanazono Shizuma'' said Nagisa.

''Promise that we will stay together'' said Shizuma.

''I promise''

''Until the end?''

''Until the end''

''My sweet Nagisa''

''My gorgeous Shizuma''

Their faces came close and their lips met in a very affectionate kiss. Shizuma tightened her hug and Nagisa deepened the kiss. Few meters away from them, their friends were watching them with big smiles on their faces. No one of them said anything. They didn't want to interrupt such a sweet moment.

Minutes later the couple broke their kiss and walked towards their friends. All together went inside the club. Whatever the night was going to bring, they didn't care. The only thing that mattered for them was, spending their night as best as they could with lot of fun and their loved ones by their side.

* * *

**Did you like it? No? Just leave a review to know.**

* * *

Omake 1:

**Shizuma:** Damm, it was really good.

**Nagisa:** Shizuma looked so gorgeous in this one.

**Shizuma**: (blushes)

**Nagisa:** Awww, you look so cute when you blushing.

**Shizuma:** Hey! That was my line.

**Nagisa**: You are cute. I can't help it.

**Author**: You were both good.

**Shizuma**: The end was so sweet.

**Nagisa**: Yea, i couldn't keep myself off Shizuma.

**Shizuma:** :3

**Nagisa:** Kawaii!!!

**Author**: Here we go again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake 2:

**Shion:** You asshole. How could you do this to me?

**Author:** What?

**Shion:** Putting me with Miyuki again? And make a wedding proposal too?

**Author:** You look so cute together.

**Shion:** Me and her?

**Author**: Hehehe...Well...Uhm..Oh, look at time. I gotta go. See ya!

**Shion:** What? Hey, where are you going? Come back. Hey!

**Miyuki**: Shioooon

**Shion:** Oh ooh. What now?

**Miyuki**: Ara (?) i feel so lonely now. Where is my cute little teddy bear to give me a hug?

**Shion:** Oh NOOOOOOOOOO!!! I wish i was dead. I wish i was dead. I wish i was dead.

**Miyuki:** Ara (?) Shion?

**Shion:** Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh (faints)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omake 3:

**Yaya:** Kami must hates me. She must definitely hates me.

**Author:** Why?

**Yaya:** One more time you are pairing me with Tsubomi.

**Author:** So what?

**Yaya:** I don't like her.

**Author:** Oh, really?

**Yaya:** (nods)

**Tsubomi:** Puppy where are you?

**Author**: Puppy?

**Yaya**: (blushes)

**Tsubomi**: Oh, there you are. I was searching all day for you. Where have you been? You promised me we would go out tonight.

**Yaya**: I had work to do. We will leave in a second. Just go downstairs and wait for me.

**Tsubomi:** Hai, hai.

**Author**: Right. Now, what is going on here pup-py?

**Yaya**: (blushes)

**Author**: Come on Yaya-chan. Spill the truth. Spill the truth like a good girl.

**Yaya**: Uhm...Uhm..Uhm...Oh, look at the time and Tsubomi is waiting for me. I gotta go. See ya!

**Author**: Look what happens when you deny your feelings. Tch, that's why i never fell in love. (wide eyes) Oops! I said something i shouldn't do. Uhm...I should...I should...Gotta go. That's right. See ya!


End file.
